


Kiwi passion fruit tea mix with extra cinnamon

by gamachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamachan/pseuds/gamachan
Summary: But in the end, it was actually a good choice of words.





	

"That him?"  
"Oh my god, shut up when will you." Naruto threw back at Shikamaru's teasing and right after a vicious smile spread on Naruto's best (not the bestest, but best) friend. It's not like Naruto wasn't aware that everybody, yes, everybody, knew about his not-so-secret crush on one of the most popular guys in this school. Naruto didn't want to admit it though, because even the thought sounded cringy. This guy he was into indeed was one of the most popular and it felt like he had every girl, even some guys (just like Naruto himself) going crazy for him. But this cool guy, as Naruto liked to describe him, was still one of the most fascinating people whom he knew. They hadn't talked really much, here and there, for instance when Naruto had forgotten his pencil once and asked someone to borrow one without looking who he asked from, and of course, as your every mainstream love story nowadays goes, it was the guy Naruto was into, the one and only, Kiba Inuzuka.  
Huh?  
Kiba Inuzuka?  
"What is he doing?" Naruto woke up from his thoughts when he heard someone loud suddenly next to him. Oh. That's why Kiba had interrupted his daydreaming, because he was right there next to him. Naruto's mention of Kiba in his thoughts was traumatizing, he couldn't have feelings for that guy, not now not ever. It was Sa-  
"C'mon answer me buddy, what's going on?" Kiba shouted even louder and now he was right in front of Naruto's beautiful (because this morning he had had actually time to wash his face and get his hair done, in hopes of someone special noticing him) face.

"Huh? Sorry, I guess I passed out! Maybe I slept too little? Anyways, as I was saying please, Shikamaru, stop teasing me about a crush I don't have." Naruto lied.  
"Hate to break it to you but the last time I talked about the 'non existent' crush of yours was like, twenty minutes ago. So if you're still pressed about me mentioning him, when I didn't even say his name, I think you really are crushing on him. Or something. I don't really care anyways." Shikamaru remarked.  
"Ah I'm done with you both. Remember when we used to have fun all three of us? We used to go partying and hit on girls! That was fun. But now Naruto has turned gay and you, Shikamaru, you finally got the girl of your dreams, Temari, was it? Anyways, I've had to try find some new friends, but it's harder than I thought. First I tried this Gaara guy but damn he was weird. What's with the eyebrows? Exactly. Nothing. And that's the creepiest part. Also his heavy ass eyeliner, what kinda emo? Not that there's anything wrong with emos but -" Kiba was about to continue but was cut off when he realized his precious group of three wasn't fully assembled anymore. Damn, he always does this, talking until everyone gets bored and leaves, what kind of tragedy. Maybe this is why he doesn't have any friends.

* * *

"Is that him?"  
"Oh my fuckING god, please sto- oh yeah, that's him. That's the new teacher everyone's been going on about. I wonder what's so special about him." Naruto said as he realized Shikamaru and him weren't talking about the same subject.  
"You think I'm actually that obsessed that I'd still be talking about your crush? I'm leaving. I'll let you daydream without any interruptions, you're welcome." Shikamaru said as he got up from the lunch table. Naruto was left alone. Thank god, he thought. Finally some peace. It's not like Shikamaru talked too much for Naruto's liking, it was actually quite the opposite. It's just that his presence itself was kinda, troublesome. Anyways, now finally Shikamaru had given Naruto some time to think about his crush. Not crush, in a way it was a crush though because it crushed him every time he thought about him, but still it wasn't a CRUSH crush. Okay it was ... not. It was.

"Can I sit here?" Someone asked beside Naruto. He looked up and saw a girl with weird colored hair and light eyes. She was very beautiful. It was Hanita, right? Hinota? Damn, Naruto couldn't remember.  
"Sorry Hanuta, I was just about to leave. I mean of course you can sit here, though. Have the table to yourself." Naruto said to Honita and left the cafeteria. That Hunota was a girl he knew his friend had a thing for, even though his friend didn't realize it himself. Naruto felt a bit rude leaving the poor girl alone like that but he couldn't give her false hope, I mean, he was gay after all. But not for the guy he had a crush on, of course.

* * *

"I'll have that chocolate thing, with the fudge and so on. Actually make it two. Three? Make it two and a half, is that possible? Should I even take the chocolate one, maybe strawberry with chocolate fudge? Is caramel a thing around he-"  
"DECIDE, please. I don't have the whole year. Actually I do, but I'm not ready to spend it on you. Now take the chocolate fudge bubble tea and move along, please and thank you." Naruto answered angrily. Who the hell was this guy? Maybe he was high.  
"Okay I'll take the chocolate fudge one. Make it two. Or three? Maybe two and a -"  
"God damn, I'll give you four, on discount." Naruto once again snapped at this annoying customer. "Tell me your name." He continued.  
"Ah sorry I'm not looking for a date right now. Actually I'm ON a date, with myself. Not in a romantic way, but you know sometimes you just gotta give yourself that healing time."  
"Sorry to disappoint but I actually need the name for this cup of tea, to write your name on this plastic container." Naruto said, trying to control his frustration once again.  
"Oh yeah, right. Sorry. My name is Rock Lee. Call me Lee. Actually don't, we're not -"  
"Rock Lee? Nice one." Naruto laughed, a sarcastic one.  
"Thanks! That's the name my mama gave me, although I don't really know my mother. That's a long story, though. Do you have the time?" Said the guy who was apparently named Rock Lee, while frowning his eyebrows. Those big ass eyebrows. From what Naruto had caught from Kiba's story earlier before leaving was that there was an emo kid in their school who desperately needed eyebrows. Maybe this Stone Lee could be the donator.

"I don't need to know about your mother, I have my own to worry about. It's 12 dollars, since I'll be giving you a discount for shutting up." Naruto smiled at his own joke and looked at Stone Lee, waiting for the money.  
"Never mind, I left my money home. Thanks though, that was nice of you. Rock Lee, out." Oh so his name was Rock Lee, well Stone Lee was close, Naruto was bad at geography. Rock Lee was out of the cafe as fast as he had came in, although Naruto wasn't sure how quick Rock Lee had arrived but he assumed it was a matter of seconds, since the thick eyebrow guy couldn't be seen anymore. He was still longing for those eyebrows, he would've liked to share some tips to that no-eyebrow guy at school Kiba was talking about. Everyone deserved eyebrows.

"Hi." Said the next customer.  
"Hello!" Naruto said cheerily as he lifted his gaze from the counter to the person in front of him. It was his crush. In a way, it was not his crush.  
"I'd like to have that -"  
"Kiwi passion fruit tea mix with extra cinnamon?" Naruto asked eagerly.  
"... Yes." Said the other guy, a bit surprised. Naruto was quick to realize what he had just done, he seemed like a creep. He knew this guy's favorite drink because he was always drinking it at school. No he wasn't. He knew it because he had not-so-secretly overheard some girls talking about this guy's preferences.  
"Haha, yeah. That's my favorite. That's what I always say after hellos when someone's ordering haha. No really, thank you for getting my joke. Now what's your real order?" Naruto asked awkwardly trying to cover his eagerness and knowledge.  
"I want that." The guy said.  
"Serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, coming right up." Naruto was about to write his name down on the plastic container until he realized he was about to make another mistake, he couldn't let him know he knew his name. "And your name?"  
"Sasuke." Sasuke said, giving a small smile. Actually that was just Naruto's imagination, that guy didn't really smile.  
"Yeah." I know that, he thought. He wrote his name down and when he looked up Sasuke had already gone to the waiting counter.

* * *

Something was off. Naruto had had this weird feeling ever since he met Sasuke at the cafe he was working in. Naruto was thinking deeply, wondering what could be on his mind, when it hit him. The hit was really painful. Who the hell plays football in the middle of the school hallway? Why was Naruto sitting in the school hallway anyways. He had just gone back for his books after his work shift ended. He always left them there because his school was remotely close to his work so it was easy to go between the two buildings and he didn't have to bring his heavy books to work with him.

"Come out loser!" Naruto got up angrily and left to look for a person in the direction the ball had came from. He was carrying the ball but dropped it real quick, accidentally, when it really hit him. Not the ball, but the thought. Now he realized why he was feeling so off. Earlier in the cafe when Sasuke came to visit, Naruto was too mesmerized by Sasuke's beauty that he hadn't realized something important. That bitch had forgotten to pay for his kiwi passion fruit tea mix with extra cinnamon. Who did this guy think he was? He had no time to search for the owner of the football, so he turned around ready to leave with his school bag looking for the annoyingly beautiful moron who didn't pay for his coffee. Tea, it was tea.

"I was looking for you." Said a guy who was now right in front of Naruto, since he had turned around so suddenly.  
"I forgot to pay." Said the guy, who was now identified as Sasuke.  
"Yeah then when did you how to forget pay also me?" Naruto said, proud of his comeback. Until he realized it made no sense. He wasn't even supposed to make a comeback. Why did he get so awkward around this guy.  
"What?" Said the darker haired guy.  
"Nothing. Money please." Naruto said.  
"Yeah that's what I thought. Here." Said Sasuke while handing his money to Naruto. Sasuke looked away a bit awkwardly. "Also ... Here's some extra since you had to go through 15 minutes of trouble with that thick eyebrow guy." He said silently while handing the money to him.  
"That's okay. I don't need more money. Do I look poor to you?" Naruto said. The hell was wrong with him? He wasn't supposed to be rude to the love of his life. I mean, to his crush.  
"Yeah, whatever then." Sasuke said, taking his money back. Feeling a bit embarrassed of his sudden offer.  
"Yeah that's what I thought. Here." Said Naruto, mocking Sasuke's earlier words, for no reason. Naruto picked up the football he had dropped before (luckily it hadn't rolled away from him although he had indeed, dropped it) and gave it to Sasuke.  
"Yeah, that's not mine." Sasuke said as he refused to take the ball.  
"Yeah?" Naruto said, blushing a bit.  
"Yeah. But it looks nice (what the hell was that word choice, Sasuke). So, wanna go play? In the school field? I mean -"  
"Yeah. Sounds coolio, I'm up for that. Let's go buddy." Buddy? Ugh this situation was only getting worse.

But in the end, it was actually a good choice of words. And they both were glad that the moron had forgot to pay for his kiwi passion fruit tea mix with extra cinnamon and that someone had forgot the football at school that randomly hit Naruto at school (long story short; Shikamaru's fault). Because two months later, even though it was still awkward at times, they were playing football in the school field and enjoying those tea mixes almost daily. Not because they were sport lovers or because they loved sweet tea, but because they enjoyed each other's company.


End file.
